


Masked Passion

by puketriton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, slight kidnapping?? maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puketriton/pseuds/puketriton
Summary: During the Masked Gentleman's miracle in Tingly Town, the masked fiend could not bring himself to kidnap Angela. So he exchanges her for Henry.
Relationships: Henry Ledore/Masked Gentleman, Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore
Kudos: 3





	Masked Passion

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! this is really lazy but i couldnt get the idea out of my head !! so yeah

The Masked Gentleman dashed up the stairs of Tingly Town's security tower as he gripped Angela's frail arm. He was sniffling underneath the mask, how dare they make him have to take Angela like _this_! It was utterly embarrassing and.. he could tell he was hurting her. He felt like he needed to come clean but he knew that even if he did; she wouldn't be any less terrified of him. Maybe it would even mix with sadness, he couldn't tell. What he also was that she wasn't Angela. _He_ was Descole. So even if he came clean with his sob story, it wouldn't matter. Luckily for him, nobody else knew it was Descole either, well, aside from Hershel maybe.  
  
Randall met the top floor, pulling the lady up beside him. He forced out the Masked Gentleman's familiar voice from underneath the mask. "Catch us if you can!" He climbed up to the window sill and stood atop it with impressive balance. He was trying to tug Angela to his side again but her heels were dug carefully into the gaps in the bricks. One wrong move, though? The two could be sent directly onto the ground outside. Hershel ran up close behind them to try and calm the situation, as much of a villain the Masked Gentleman may be, he was still a person and he was also still holding onto Angela so it was his gentlemanly duty to stop any accidents from occurring. The rest of the group poured up the stairs as Hershel felt a hand on his chest.  
  
"Stop." It was Henry. He had his focussed gaze cast upon the man in the window. "Look at me, you!" He demanded. Randall turned back to meet eyes with him, curious with what argument he would have. Thanks to the mask, though, his intrigued expression was hidden. "Unhand her!" Randall was somewhat relieved that he had an excuse to let her go.  
  
He had to keep his persona up, though. "Or what, Mr. Ledore?"  
  
Henry rested his hands in front of his torso in that ever so familiar respectable and obedient position, which reminded Randall a little too much of the past. "Oh, it's quite simple. Angela is very well known because of her status, correct? If she is taken then there will be quite the large search party which will lead to you. However, if you take me instead, I'll have her write a letter to the people stating that I am well and safe." He ended his slight logic dive with a polite bow.  
  
The Masked Gentleman roared with laughter, his voice slightly cracking. "Oho! I like that brain of yours, Mr. Ledore!" Randall felt a smile rest upon his face as he released Angela's arm and he only felt more relieved when he saw her restful expression claim her face once more. "I like that deal." He sat down on the window sill, legs dangling inside the building. "Come to me, Henry!" He reached out his arm with his hand open so it could be taken. Henry, although worried, gave a slight smile. It was rare to see him smile nowadays. He turned to the others once more then took the Masked Gentleman's hand.  
  
Although the moment felt oddly sweet to the two, that was all Henry could recall before he was whisked out the window by the mysterious man. He must have hit his head or something because, _boy_ , he felt it now.  
  
  
☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆  
  


Henry sat up and examined where he was being held and his eyes focused.. the realization hit him. He was being held in his own hotel! This was was distinctly a room from the Reunion Inn.. how horribly ironic. A familiar voice erupted from the darkness of the room. "You're finally awake." The Masked Gentleman! Henry was about to scold him put he felt a gloved finger on his lips. "Shh, shh.. You're alright." Another hand extended toward him, this one holding a glass of water. "I figured you might have been in pain when you awoke, you had a.. less than graceful fall." The gentleman snickered as Henry took the glass.  
  
Henry looked him up and down cautiously as he took a short sip. He narrowed his eyes as his lips drew from the glass, giving him a silent 'What is happening?' The Masked Gentleman nodded and began to speak some more. "I brought you to the room I'm staying at. You will rest and then help with my next dark miracle, got it?" Henry took another sip before responding.  
  
"And you will enforce that how?" His voice was slightly hoarse and tired sounding.  
  
The gentleman laughed once again. "Oh, do you think you have immunity because you're Mr. Ledore? Do you forget who now has the mask?" His gloved fingers tapped the side of the golden object, which created a horribly unsatisfying sound. "Now rest." He'd place the mouth of the mask against the other mans forehead as a mock-kiss before Henry passed back out.  
  


☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

Henry was just about to leave the room before he heard footsteps behind him. It was clear it was still night, the stars shining through the window. "It's lovely tonight, isn't it?" The Masked Gentleman gripped the man's shoulders roughly. "Come, let me explain my next plan." Henry bowed slightly and sat down in one of the lounge chairs.  
  
"What were you thinking, Masked Gentleman, sir?" Henry tilted his head slightly.  
  
"Would you consent if I were to touch your body?" Randall's voice was shining through slightly, but he didn't plan on dropping the disguise. It made him feel powerful. It made him feel in control. Henry thought on it for a moment, then he'd nod. "Perfect." The Masked Gentleman would force Henry up into his arms, placing him on the bed.  
  


☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

The two were on the bed now, Henry straddling The Masked Gentleman, whose wig was all messed up and top hat tossed on the floor. "Strip for me, Henry." He demanded in his harsh tone, which was known for terrorizing the citizens of Monte d'Or. Henry nodded and began to undo his blazer. Randall shook his head and sat up, pushing Henry down onto the comfy beds. Sure, Randall assumed that his fortune was stolen to make this, he could admit the beds were comfortable. The Masked Gentleman snarled and forcefully undressed him, which to his surprise, the pinstripe pants had a set of matching pinstriped suspenders. That was adorable. The Masked Gentleman quickly undressed himself, save for his wig and mask. "Fuck.." Randall muttered under the mask.  
  
"What? Has the Masked Gentleman finally gone soft?"  
  
"N-No! Of course not!" He reached for a condom inside of the bedside drawer. He'd furrow his brow as he slid the rubber around his cock, thankful that Henry couldn't see his expression. He wanted to say something about how Angela used to make it look so easy. After that he'd pat down the area around him. "Hey, Hen? Where's the-"  
  
"Lube?" Randall glanced back at Henry to see him holding the bottle of lube. _Drat_. If only he had known how to do that quickly. Henry had a devious smile on his face as he coated his hands in it. Randall bit his lip as he prepared for what would happen. Instead of what he expected, he received the most wonderful feeling. Henry was pumping his cock. Once again, Randall was glad he could hide behind the mask. "Well, we must get you lubed up if you're going inside of me."  
  
A soft pant escaped from under the mask. "Yes, yes, you're quite right.." Henry smiled sweetly as he heard the reaction. "I- _ahm_.. I am.. quite enjoying this." Whispered Randall, the voice of the Masked Gentleman was beginning to crack.  
  
"I can tell." Henry pushed the Masked Gentleman down to rest onto the bed. "Alright." He took a sharp breath as he began to push the lubed cock inside of himself. Randall was already losing his mind, he wanted to take control as he kept his gaze on Henry. It took Hen' a good few practice tries before it was successfully inside of him. Randall gave a moan of delight as the tightness enveloped him, he needed _more_ of him. Henry nodded as he studied the Masked Gentleman's reactions, beginning to move on it. "You may be haunting my city, but I'm the one- _mmph_! I'm the one in control.." The Masked Gentleman was bucking his hips as Henry began to start a pattern of slight bouncing. He was giving into his instincts, gripping Henry's hips.  
  
" _Fuck_ -!" His tanned hand moved underneath the mask to cover his mouth as Henry took his slow movements to admire the body of the Masked Gentleman. Years and years of manual labour in a farming environment really had rubbed off on Randall, and it was easy to tell. Henry's hands began to freely explore the Masked Gentleman's body. Randall was moving along with his hands, groaning with the smallest piece of stimuli. It all became too much when Henry stroked the gentleman's nipple, which caused a muffled squeak. "Agh-! Enough of this! I am not a toy for you, Henry Ledore!" The Masked Gentleman pulled himself out of Henry's warm hole, which, ironically enough, caused them both to whine as they pushed themselves together on instinct.  
  
The Masked Gentleman forced Henry onto his hands and knees, raising his ass into the air. Without any warning, he forced his cock back inside. Henry wailed as he was pounded into but he loved every second of it. The sensation of being torn up was sent through his entire body. He couldn't handle anymore of it. "I-I'm.. _Ah_! I'm going to cum! Let me see your.. _mph_.. your face before I cum." His pleads didn't work, his eyes flickered into the back of his head. He held onto the bed and whimpered loudly. As he came down from his high he clenched slightly due to the overstimulation from the Masked Gentleman not stopping. This, _finally_ , sent him over the edge. Randall's voice finally rang true, calling out for Henry. Calling out for kisses. Calling out to be held. He pulled his dick out, watching his hot seed fall out of Henry.  
  
"Master... Ran-.. Randall?!"

**Author's Note:**

> after reading this i really hate how i characterised henry but like, oh well


End file.
